Televisions and stereo systems of one type or another are found in the vast majority of homes across the country. In most cases, a television is supported on a dresser or other item of furniture beyond the foot of a bed or within viewing distance of a couch such that a person can easily watch the television while lying on the bed or sitting or lying on the couch. In recent years, “surround-sound” speaker systems, in which remote sets of speakers connected to a television and/or stereo are placed at various locations including behind the person lying on the bed or sitting on the couch, have exploded in popularity. In the “surround sound” speaker configuration, sound from the television or stereo emanates from multiple locations rather than one location in the room to provide a rich and dynamic sound experience which approximates that of a movie theater for the viewer or listener. Nowadays, televisions and stereos are typically controlled using a hand-held remote control device for convenience.
Many persons enjoy reading while lying on a bed or reclining or sitting on a couch. Typically, a reading lamp is placed on the side of the bed or couch to provide adequate lighting for the person as he or she reads. Additional “mood” lamps or lights may be placed around the room or near the bed for various effects. For example, art lamps may be provided on the ceiling or wall to illuminate a work of art hanging on the wall.
Various lighting and sound systems for beds and other furniture are known in the art. Patents of interest in this regard include U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,906, which discloses a bed attachment for holding a book as a person reads while reclining in bed. Various lighting units for hospital beds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,591; 3,803,396; 3,921,345; 4,104,710; and 4,780,919. A stereo head board for beds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,284. Beds equipped with entertainment centers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,139; 5,165,126; and 5,459,893. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,353; 5,070,556; 6,292,960; and 6,502,256.